


Make Me Forget Everything But You

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic for the prompt "Steve finds something unexpected in Danny's apartment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget Everything But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/gifts).



> Thank you very kindly to stellarmeadow for the beta read. A rougher version of this was originally posted on LJ.

Steve sits down on Danny's unmade bed to wait for him to finish up in the bathroom. It's totally weird to be picking up Danny to go to work, but Danny can't drive for at least six more weeks with his busted leg.

Danny's bed is poking Steve in the hip; the springs groan as he shifts uncomfortably and wonders how Danny sleeps on this thing. He roots around in the twisted bed covers and pulls out a large hard cover book.

"Our bodies, Ourselves?" It's open to a page about masturbation. _Oh, God,_ Steve thinks. _How sad._

He’s holding the book open on his lap when Danny limps out of the bathroom, putting on his tie. He stops dead when he sees what Steve is holding and Steve is mortified, so he tries for humor.

"You know that place next to José's has better material if you're this hard up. Or I can send you some links..."

"You're sick. You know that?" Danny shakes his head and his jaw ripples, like it does when he is really angry.

Steve looks down at the book. It's a library book. About women's health... Catherine told him her mom gave her a copy when she turned thirteen. Oh. Of course.

"Sorry. I didn't think. Grace. I get it."

"It's hard being a divorced dad and I want her to feel like she can talk to me about anything, no matter how embarrassing it might be. Anything at all. I want to have an answer for her. I want to be aware of any issues she might have. Teenage girls get so screwed up by body issues and media and other teenagers. I just want to be ready, or as ready as I can be."

Steve nods again and he's so sorry he tried to make something perverse out of something so incredibly sweet that words stick in his throat.

Danny finishes adjusting his tie, smooths back his hair, and turns to Steve, leaning on his cane, contrapposto. "Besides I hardly need porn, with you around, stripping at every possible opportunity, babe."

Steve was half way to standing, when Danny started that sentence and now he's up, up in every possible way. He stands perfectly still, waiting for Danny to laugh it off. But he doesn't. He just stands there in the small apartment, not two feet from Steve, just staring, his eyes liquid with lust.

"Are you saying that I...?" Steve takes a step into Danny's personal space.

"Turn my crank?" Danny limps closer to Steve. His eyes locked on Steve's. "Get my engine hot," Danny licks his own lower lip and sucks it into his mouth. He can't step any closer to Steve without being pressed up against him.

"Make you want to drive it home," Steve says and his mouth is so close to Danny's. He just needs to take a breath and lean down those few inches and...

...his phone rings. He jumps. Danny shifts away, startled.

He answers the phone because he doesn't know what else to do. He listens and says they'll be there in ten minutes or fewer.

"Mass casualty incident down by the marina. Might have been an explosive device, no one is sure yet." Steve is about to turn away, when he darts forwards, slips his hand behind the base of Danny's skull and kisses Danny hard and fast and dirty. He pulls away and says, "We'll be continuing this later."

"You better believe it," Danny says and nods once. He hobbles by Steve and says over his shoulder, "You can show me those internet sites in person."

Shit. One should not have a massive hard on when heading to a terrible emergency. One should just not. Turnabout is fair play though. Steve slides into the driver's seat and splays his legs so Danny can see how aroused he is. He leans across Danny, murmuring about checking that his seat belt is properly fastened. He whispers into the whorl of Danny's ear, extra breathy, "I'm going to take you home with me later, strip you naked, lick every inch of you, then I'm going to fuck you. Hard.”

Danny gulps.

Steve pulls back an inch and says, "Have you ever been fucked, Danny?"

Danny shakes his head and his eyes are popped wide, so is his mouth.

"Good. I wanted to be your first." He starts the car and drives with lights and sirens and is glad he has somewhere for the massive surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins to go.

He forgets all about Danny's body and his hard on as soon as he sees the wreckage. A pickup truck T-boned a car full of high school kids, which smashed into a minivan. No one is dead, but it's dicey. It turns out there was no incendiary device, just a drunk driver, but Five-O helps out as much as they can since they don't have an active case.

When all that's left is clean-up, Steve bundles a very tired Danny into his car and drives to his place. Steve helps Danny take off his air cast and lets him lean against him in the shower. He soaps up Danny's body and it's arousing, but also tender. He wants to wash the stink of blood and burning oil off Danny's body and out of his mind.

Danny looks up, eyes bright blue, lashes dark with water, and says, "Do you still want to fuck me?"

Steve nods and leans down to kiss Danny.

"Because I think I could really use that after today." Danny cups Steve's jaw and between kisses says, "Make me forget everything, but you."

"I can do that," Steve says and goes down onto his knees, not minding the hard floor of the shower, the narrow gritty lines of anti-slip grip biting into his flesh. Danny lets Steve's shoulders take his weight so that he can balance comfortably on his good leg. He slurps Danny into his mouth and is pleased when Danny tilts his head back and moans. Mumbles that it's been too long and he's wanted exactly this for so long. He tells Steve he's so fucking beautiful, and yeah, Steve's heard that before, but it means more coming from Danny.

Steve knows a couple of tricks with his tongue and tries different techniques until Danny digs his fingers into Steve's shoulders hard, cries out, and bursts inside Steve's mouth. Salt and bitter and Steve rolls it around on his tongue as if he's tasting wine. He savors Danny.

When he stands he notices Danny is nervous, biting his lip, eyes darting back and away from Steve's face.

"What? Buyer's remorse already?" Steve turns off the water.

"No," Danny shakes his head and swallows hard. He looks down at Steve's erection and chokes out a laugh.

"Are you laughing at my dick?" Steve has never had a complaint and his belly tightens and his chest burns.

"No, babe, no. I just can't imagine all of that inside of me. You know?"

"Oh," Steve kisses him with understanding. "We don't have to. Not tonight. Not ever, if you don't want to."

Danny shivers in his arms. "I want to, but there's no rush, right?"

"No, we've got... as long as you want me." Steve is asking a question without asking. But this isn't just an easy lay for him.

Danny can barely look at him, but says, "I can't imagine not wanting you. So yeah."

Steve helps Danny out of the shower and into the bedroom. Danny looks deep down in his marrow exhausted. Steve curls up on the bed next to him and says nothing, doesn't make a move.

"Hey, no. If you think I'm going to leave you hanging…" Danny points at Steve's dick. "Tell me what you want, besides your dick up my ass. Do you want me to go down on you? Jack you off? Do you want to give me a show?"

"Yes, God. Yes." Steve moves over and kisses Danny's shoulder and neck and anything he can get at. "Anything."

"No, not anything. The first time I get you off I want it to be, you know, special. And shit. So tell me what the fuck you want me to do."

"I want--can I... with your knee..."

"Spit it out."

"I want to fuck your face," Steve says into Danny's ear because he can't quite look him in the eye when he says it. He's not sure he can take whatever expression might be on Danny's face. But Danny tugs him around by the chin and says, "Go for it." He's smiling.

Steve climbs across Danny's chest and takes most of his weight on his knees, noting how much softer the bed is than the shower floor. He grips the headboard and let's Danny reach up and pull his cock into his mouth. Oh, and what a mouth. Steve can tell Danny has never done this before, is slightly clumsy, but very enthusiastic. Steve gently shoves into Danny's mouth and looks down and raises an eyebrow, is this ok?

Danny moans and tries to suck Steve in deeper and Steve lets him, gauges how far Danny can take him in and then goes for broke, fucking Danny's face a little rough, but not too deep. Danny looks shocked at first and Steve kind of likes that, but Danny relaxes and then flushes and like he likes Steve's dick in his mouth.

"You can't get enough? Can you?" Steve says.

Danny hums affirmative and the vibrations shoot straight up Steve's torso and he picks up the pace, slipping in and out of the tight hot knot of Danny's lips until he comes hard and Danny moans again, which makes Steve shake. It takes him a moment to move off and roll onto his back, breathing hard.

"Wow."

"I'll get better," Danny promises.

"I don't think you can," Steve says and kisses him. Danny looks pleased, but disbelieving.

"So, what? It's all downhill from here?" Danny says.

"Yep," Steve says and Danny slaps him. "Oh, I kind of like that."

"Sick, fuck." Danny mutters, all affection.

"Yeah, but I'm all yours."

"Are you?" Danny says, something very much like wonder written all over his face.

"Of course. And you know it. You just wanted me to say it."

"Say it again," Danny leans over and bites Steve's bicep.

"I'm yours, Danny. And you're mine."

They mean to fall asleep, they're so damn tired, but they can't stop kissing each other, touching each other, and one thing leads to another...

…but they have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, but concrit is always welcome either here in the comments, or by email circus at gmail


End file.
